


Lesson Plan

by shati



Category: Gyeongseong Scandal | Capital Scandal
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shati/pseuds/shati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midway through one lesson, Yeong Rang had dropped the book and said, “I can't do this.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starryeyedsea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedsea/gifts).



Midway through one lesson, Yeong Rang had dropped the book and said, “I can't do this.”

Yeo Kyeong started guiltily; she'd been thinking about Ae Mool Dan, not Yeong Rang's belabored reading. “Why do you say that?”

The girl's mouth twisted down. “I'm not smart like teacher and eonni. I keep mixing things up. And I don't understand this passage at all. Why does someone like me need to know this?”

Yeo Kyeong looked at the reading she had assigned: Joseon history. She considered telling Yeong Rang again that all citizens of Joseon should know its past so that they can create its future, and that no age is to late to learn to read. But she was distracted, and Yeong Rang was tired, and a part of her felt rebelliously like reading something different anyway. “Do you want to read more of the book we read last week?” she asked instead. “You wanted to know what happened between them ...”

Yeong Rang's face lit up.

The couple confessed their love in this installment, but their family circumstances kept them apart, so they promised to keep each other in their hearts until their fortune changed. It was very shallow reading, Yeo Kyeong thought, entirely routine and predictable and without any real thought to the world around them, but Yeong Rang read it aloud with lively interest, her voice thickening when the characters were sad, and lifting when they rejoiced. When they finished, she lifted her head without focusing on the rows of books around her.

“Who is it that isn't smart?” Yeo Kyeong said as Yeong Rang got up to leave. “I'll tell you something, but you have to promise not to tell."

"I promise," said Yeong Rang, wide-eyed.

Yeo Kyeong nodded briskly. "You're much more talented at reading aloud than Wan is.”

The next lesson, Wan stopped by specifically to complain that she'd slandered his name, and after he sulked away she and Yeong Rang laughed until there were tears in their eyes.

"Does it have to be history this time, or can we keep reading that story?" Yeong Rang said hopefully.

"There's time for both," she said.


End file.
